One Night
by BroadwayStarlet
Summary: [Regina/Hook] Unable to resist her beauty, Hook asks the Queen for a reward for his quest to Wonderland. AU of Season 2, Episode 9 "Queen of Hearts". My first OUAT story! Please read and review.


**One Night**

A _Once Upon a Time_ Story

By BroadwayStarlet

Pairing: Hooked Queen. Queen Regina/Captain Hook.  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own _Once Upon a Time, _Queen Regina, or Captain Hook/Killian Jones. The magnificent show belongs to Adam Horowitz and Edward Kitsis. Sadly I don't own Lana Parrilla or Colin O'Donoghue either.  
Summary: Unable to resist her beauty, Hook asks the Queen for a reward for his quest to Wonderland. AU of Season 2, Episode 9 "Queen of Hearts".

This is my first (completed) Once Upon a Time story. Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

After his encounter with Cora in Wonderland, Captain Hook couldn't get the daughter of the Queen of Hearts out of his mind. Cora was so awful, and while Regina had that reputation too, she seemed…different, weaker, softer. And she certainly didn't deserve to have her heart ripped out. Especially by her own mother! Only the Dark One deserved that fate. But, to Hook, the young queen seemed lonely and sad. Not that it was surprising. Her mother was the cruelest person he'd ever encountered, maybe even worse than Rumpelstiltskin.

Hook traveled with the Queen of Hearts, forced to go along with her plan. She would fake being dead to fool her daughter, and then rip out Regina's heart. The Captain hated agreeing to this plan. But if he was to stay alive, he had to make Cora believe he was on her side. But he hated the thought of hurting Queen Regina.

He wasn't sure why he suddenly cared about the so-called Evil Queen. Maybe it was because he now knew the mother who raised her to be this way.

That, and, Queen Regina was possibly the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She had that reputation too – for being gorgeous, seductive, and fearsome. Regina was possibly more beautiful than his lost love, Milah.

* * *

Captain Jones's heart broke a little for the Queen in mourning as she stood over Cora's body. How Regina could possibly love Cora was beyond him, especially knowing what the Queen of Hearts had planned for her own daughter. He was relieved when her plans changed, and she decided not to rip out Regina's heart.

* * *

"Captain Killian Jones would like a word with you, Your Majesty," the guard said, bowing.

Regina was lounging on her divan by the fireplace. "Send him in."

Hook entered. His heart stopped when he saw the Queen, her ivory skin glowing in the firelight; her dark hair looked richer than ever. She wore another velvet dress, this one a deep eggplant purple. Velvet looked incredibly beautiful against her smooth, pale skin. How bowed before the Queen, his eyes never leaving her.

"I thought you were gone, Hook. You don't usually linger in one place for too long."

"I wanted to, um, ask you something, my lady. A reward, perhaps for –"

"A reward?" Regina's eyes flashed with her infamous glare. "You broke into my castle, I spared your life. How dare you ask me for anything more!"

"I am grateful for your mercy, my queen," he said smoothly.

"That is so like a pirate to ask for more."

"I completed your quest, and did what you asked, Your Majesty."

"What is it that you want, Hook?" She rose from the divan, and strolled over. The sway of her hips with every step told him she knew exactly what he'd ask for. But now he knew he'd have to impress her if he was to get what he wanted. He suddenly felt like a fool for attempting to seduce the Evil Queen.

"You're very beautiful, my queen. I'm sure you know that," he began. She stopped a foot away from him and looked into his eyes. She smiled a little.

"You flatter me. But what is it that you want from me?"

She smelled of spiced apples and wine. He took a deep breath. "I think you know, my queen. I want you." He wrapped his arm – the one without the hook – around her waist and pulled her against him. "First, a kiss." He pressed his lips against hers.

His kiss was passionate, and it left her breathless. Much better than kisses from her Huntsman, who could no longer _feel. _Here, Captain Hook, was kissing her at his own free will, how enthralling…

"But my lady, my Queen, my dearest Regina," he murmured between kisses on her neck. "One night with you is all I could ever want. I beg you…for one night."

She pushed back, her dark eyes suddenly cold. "A night, my dear Captain? You ask your Queen for _that?"_

He pulled closer again. "You intoxicate me, my lady."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do I?" She smiled seductively, and circled him, studying him from head to toe, just like a hawk circles its prey. "Perhaps I _could _indulge in such a fantasy. I haven't felt…Well, it's been long since anyone wanted me like you do."

"I highly doubt that, my Queen," he reached and stroked her cheek. "Especially if they see you as I do."

"And how is that?"

"Beautiful, the fairest of them all, powerful, but needing love above all else."

"Love is weakness, Hook. Didn't my mother tell you that?"

"Yes, my lady, but I think you desire it nonetheless. And tonight, I will love you."

She smiled again. "We shall see," she whispered, still processing his promises, unsure of whether she should let him love her even for the night, or if she should just put him out of his misery.

"Guards!" She called, her voice suddenly commanding and harsh. "Take him to my bedchamber." The guards didn't bat an eye at the order, and starting coming toward him.

"Have you commanded them to do the same before?" Hook smirked.

"Just once. One man lost his heart to me and now I do with him what I please."

Hook realized as the guards seized him that Regina meant the man literally lost his heart to her. He gulped, but let the guards take him.

"But don't worry, Captain, you haven't displeased me. Yet."

* * *

Captain Hook sat on the Queen's bed. The room was dim in the fading light. The sun had set below the horizon. He'd watched it from her bed. He laid back on the blankets; Regina's bedding was black with threads of silver and gold woven through. Fit for a queen. He wondered how long it would be before Regina retired.

She entered, wearing a black satin robe, with a plunging neckline. With every step the front of her robe opened to reveal her legs all the way up to her thighs.

He sat up, smiled, trying to hide his sudden fear. "You look lovely, my lady." She did, she always did, he was sure, although the robe left little to the imagination.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked. He nodded. Regina pulled a pin out of her hair, tossed it aside, and her dark curls fell past her shoulders and down her back. Captain Jones realized his jaw must've dropped, because she smiled. "Impressed, I see?"

Regina climbed onto her bed, and crawled up next to him. She kissed him, deeply, passionately, and he fell back onto her pillows, pulling her with him. She continued to kiss him as she lay on top of him. "Alright, Captain. One night," she whispered between kisses.

She wasted no time in reaching for the buttons on his leather vest, shirt, and the clasp on his pants. With his hook, he pulled her robe gently off her shoulders. The smooth fabric slipped down her arms. He ran the rounded part of his hook across her perfect skin, and down her bare arms. The cold metal made her shiver, and she responded with another bruising kiss. He caressed her cheek and cupped her face in his hand.

The queen was so beautiful, Hook thought. And here he was, in her bed, holding her, touching her. One night. No matter how this night went, he knew falling in love with Queen Regina would do no good. She would never allow this affair to continue. It certainly wouldn't help her reputation. A royal sleeping with a pirate would cause quite the scandal.

* * *

Queen Regina's eyes fluttered open as the sun's morning rays reached her bed. The light made the gold and silver threads in her bedspread glitter. She smiled to herself when she realized she was still wrapped in the arms of Captain Killian Jones, her head resting on his chest. She sighed at the memory of their night together.

"Good morning, my Queen," he whispered, kissing her hair.

"Good morning, Captain," she replied, her voice soft and quite unlike her usual tone as ruler of her kingdom.

"Regina," he began, carefully. She nodded. "I think I might be falling in love with you. I never thought it would happen again."

She frowned. "Please don't say that. I can't…And love is weakness. You must never speak of this night again. Forget this night ever happened, Hook."

"I could never forget you, my lady." He leaned to kiss her lips. "But I won't tell anyone. I promise."

She rose from the bed, pulled on her robe, and sat at her vanity. "You must go now. I trust you can show yourself out," she said, her voice growing cold.

He pulled on his trousers and came over to her, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Are you so afraid to allow a moment of sentiment? I do believe you have a broken heart, my Queen."

She stared at her desk. "Am I so obvious?"

He shook his head and knelt next to her. "To the world, you seem strong and powerful. But deep in the night, I could see the sadness in your eyes. I saw it when you mourned your mother, too, but this pain I see now is different. Who else did you lose?"

She took a deep breath. "My true love. His name was Daniel and I lost him when I was very young. My mother ripped out his heart and crushed it in front of my eyes. Only in my dreams can I be with him now."

Hook kissed her cheek. "I lost my true love too in the same way. The same man who took my hand. Her name was Milah."

She offered a flirtatious smirk. "I think the hook suits you, Jones."

He laughed. "It does, I admit. But I will have my revenge."

"I have no doubt."

"I must go then, my lady," he said. He kissed her one last time. "I'm sorry for your loss, Regina. I feel the same pain. But it doesn't change how I feel for you. I do hope I see you again."

She nodded. "Goodbye, Hook."

"Goodbye, Regina."

He strode out of her bedchamber and out of sight. She smiled to herself as she ran a brush through her long, dark curls. He was charming, for a pirate, she thought. She wondered how many of his crewmates knew of his sensitivity. They certainly must know of his conquests with women. She would kill him if he told anyone of this night.

But it was nice to have someone else understand her pain.


End file.
